NUESTRA AVENTURA SIN FIN CANCELADO
by Mordo mott
Summary: Esta historia se situa años atras en un gremio del cual una vez salieron grandes leyendas , grandes magos y amigos , grandes lazos de confianza y promesas de vida que haora se veian amenazadas con ser destruidas.
1. SALVALO!

Esta historia se sitúa años atrás en un gremio del cual una vez salieron grandes leyendas, grandes magos y amigos grandes lazos de confianza y promesas de vida que ahora se veían amenazadas con ser destruidas.

 **FLASH BACK:**

Todo había sido tan rápido ,tan temiblemente rápido ,lo último que recuerdo es un inmenso calor que se encontraba justo delante de mí , el aire , el suelo , todo era absolutamente caliente , la respiración de los presentes era escaza y apenas podíamos mantenernos conscientes.

Voltee a mi alrededor para ver donde se encontraba acuarios pues repentinamente la había dejado de escuchar …al parecer tenía que decirme algo… pero no termino pues la puerta sonó… junto a ese sonido apareció un gato azulado cargando consigo un bulto inmóvil frente a mí que al verlo más detenidamente pude distinguir una salvaje melena rosada manchada de tierra y sangre .(me aterre)pensé que se trataba de una broma le dije que dejaran de molestarme no sabía cómo reaccionar ,escuche un pequeño grito de aquella sirena que repentinamente acababa de desaparecer ….. No la encontré pero creí escucharla decir algo pero tal vez no escuche bien, si eso debe sér;… Asumí que el rey celestial la había mandado de vuelta a su mundo por lo que mi atención se centro de nuevo donde natsu temiblemente herido ardía... ESPERA! PORQUE ESTA ARDIENDO!

-nunca lo he visto así (pensé) lo último que había sabido de él era que había ido solo contra el ejercito de zeref con la intención de acabar de una vez por todas con él.

Me encontraba completamente desconcertada pero una pequeña y felina voz me saco de mis pensamiento, ese era happy, me movía desesperadamente gritando que salvara a natsu que teníamos que ayudarlo,… volví en mi, había olvidado a mi pequeño compañero que a duras penas se mantenía consciente pues se encontraba en muy malas condiciones.

Le pedí que se alejara y que me dejara esto a mi (tengo que hacerlo definitivamente te salvare ¡!)

 **Natsu por favor** ….. **RESISTE!**

* * *

 **espero y les haya gustado ..proximamente:**

 **CAP2. SI PUDIERA**


	2. SI PUDIERA

-Me encontraba sola y agotada por la falta de agua y sombra, no sé donde me encontraba; había estado caminando por más de 3 días y no había encontrado alguna señal de que estuviera en magnolia o en alguna parte todo era tierra y piedras más exactamente un lugar desértico , me dolía la mano como si tuviera algo enterrado pero mi falta de energía me hacía imposible siquiera levantarla , lo único en lo que podía concentrarme era en caminar ,mantenerme consiente y seguir caminando –si tan solo estuviera natsu el de seguro encontraría algún lugar con ese increíble olfato que tiene de seguro estará preocupado , de seguro esta buscándome.

Sentí una punzada en mi corazón, me dolía pero porque? Algo dentro de mí gritaba y resonaba por toda mi cabeza -¡HUYE LUCY YO DETENDRE A NATSU!...como si fuera un recuerdo vago que me asechaba quería saber quien lo decía y porque, porque alguien me gritaba que huyera de la persona que siempre me había protegido. Pero de una cosa si estaba segura! No permitiría estar más tiempo alejada de ellos, mas por el ultimo recuerdo que tengo de natsu. Parecía estar sufriendo….

SI ESO ES! YO LE HICE UNA PROMESA ¡! Le dije que lo salvaría!– justo después de haber recitado esas palabras escuche un sonido detrás mío me gire y lo que vi me tranquilizo estaba plue siguiéndome, quien sabe desde cuando no sé si estaba con migo desde el principio o como había llegado hasta aquí….lo mire hacia señas y gestos como si quisiera decirme algo pero su cansancio le impedía verme –parece que ha actuado así desde hace un buen rato (deduje) , con una mano tome a plue y lo recosté sobre mis piernas ,que hacia aquí? Cuando lo invoque? Donde está su llave? Esas preguntas pronto cesaron pues mi cansancio me venció.

-cuando desperté plue estaba mirándome se veía preocupado pero no hizo el intento por despertarme al parecer quería que recuperara fuerzas pero en este inmenso lugar era imposible hacerlo de manera completa, pero al verme despierta rápidamente se poso frente a mí y comenzó a hacer toda clase de movimientos parecidos a un enfrentamiento

-ahora que lo pienso se parecen a los que hacia cuando nos encontramos (solo que más lentos y más precisos) UNA ADVERTENCIA quizá, pero su nerviosismo le ganaba y no podía entender esas señas tan rápidas que hacía.

-(Lo acaricie en la cabeza) –cálmate plue explícamelo todo …..

Y conforme transcurría el tiempo plue iba y venía actuando de un lugar a otro imitante a varias personas a la vez y en uno de sus actos algo me impacto. Plue se arrodillo junto a un bulto de tierra que previamente había formado, me quede pensando en que podría ser así que seguí observando la escena, al parecer era una chica la que estaba arrodillada y un hombre el bulto de tierra pero esa tierra comenzó a cambiar plue ahora era el hombre y ese hombre …..eres hombre moría.

Después de observar lo comprendí todo

-plue…yo soy esa chica cierto… y …..Ese hombre ….el,-el-e-ra..nat-s-u verda-d?

Al parecer estaba en lo cierto plue se limito a asentir.

-Como no darme cuenta antes, por un momento había olvidado lo que había pasado, mi corazón comenzó a agitarse y el extraño y punzante dolor sobrevino comenzaron a brotar lagrimas de mis ojos gota tras gota el dolor y la impotencia cubrían mi ser…. –le hice una promesa! Y no fui capaz de cumplirla! Mis sollozos comenzaron a ser más potentes, mis brazos se entumecieron, mi garganta ardía y solo podía culparme cada vez que aparecía el en mis pensamientos no podía hacer otra cosas más que repetirme YO TE MATE! FUI YO LA QUE NO CUMPLIO SU PROMESA! , FUI YO LA QUE TE ABANDONO CUANDO MAS ME NESESITABAS! …SI PUDIERA SER MAS FUERTE TAL VEZ HUBIERA LOGRADO PROTEGERTE! me sentía destrozada partida en miles de trozos los cuales con una simple brisa volaría lejos para no verlos mas pero no podía seguir llorando, tenía que hacer algo! , pronto vinieron mas recuerdos, mas y mas uno tras otro y no podía detenerlos no quería hacerlo necesitaba todo para poder encontrarlo saber que había pasado con natsu y si de verdad había muerto, también que había pasado con los demás. Limpie mis lagrimas y sacudí mi ropa tome aire lo suficiente como para gritar con todas mis fuerzas TT-EE –SAL-VA-R-EEE!


End file.
